Snowy Morning
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: A fresh batch of snow, an early morning and a family of three. What a perfect day.


**This was just a short bit of fluff I wrote a while ago. I hope you enjoy. **

**Thank you to my Beta PinkRose14 and Steven for their awesome editing skills. **

**Snowy Morning**

Sirius was woken early one morning when his daughter came running into the room and jumped on him.

"Snow Daddy!" she squealed and jumped up and down. Sirius looked up to see Ginny running in holding a sock and panting.

"I tried to stop her," she said guiltily. Sirius sat up and winked at Ginny then spluttered as his daughter jumped on his stomach.

"Daddy! Get up!" she whined.

"Alright," Sirius said pushing his daughter off and onto the bed tickling her on the way making her squeal. Ginny leant against the door and smiled at them.

"You know Mummy looks mad," Sirius whispered and Ginny smiled.

"Well she does only have one sock on," Ginny commented and Sirius smiled.

"Well you better go finish getting ready so we can go out," he said to his daughter who smiled and bounced off the bed running past Ginny and grabbed her sock then ran towards the lounge room. Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and starred at Sirius.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked stopping halfway from leaving the bed. Ginny lifted her eyebrow at him and bit her lip as she surveyed him. Even though they had been together for five years Ginny still got the same feeling of butterflies filling her stomach when she looked at his half naked body. As if she was once again a school girl with a silly crush. She smiled as the delicate wings pushed against her stomach and felt her cheeks fill with blush. Sirius smiled at her and resumed moving to get ready.

"You know you are allowed to touch now," he said and Ginny smiled at him through the mirror.

"You should get ready," she said and pushed herself off the door frame.

"I love you Ginny," Sirius said and Ginny turned around and smiled.

"I love you too," she said and left.

Half an hour later everyone was wrapped up warm and ready to leave. Ginny double checked that Sammy was completely wrapped up for the fifth time.

"Gin, she is fine," Sirius laughed and Ginny stood up an angry glare on her face.

"You would be singing a different tune if she kept you up all night because of a cold," she warned and Sirius just laughed.

"Come on," he said pushing the two girls out of the house.

The blanket of snow covered the streets and the cars, not even the curbs could be easily recognised. It was quite a beautiful sight, it made the streets look homely rather then dingy for once. Ginny smiled as she watched Sammy lie down in the snow and make a snow angel then Sirius quickly pick her up and hug her as they looked at her work of art. Ginny was just thinking how perfect her life was when a snowball flew right at her head. She looked angrily at her daughter and Sirius, who were both pointing at each other and then she bent down and made her own large snowball and flung it at Sirius, it just scraped across his cheek and through his hair.

"Sammy, Mummy returned fire!" he yelled and Sammy jumped up with a snowball.

"Then it's WAR!" Sammy screamed and hurtled snowballs at Ginny closely followed by Sirius. Ginny returned fire as best she could until everyone was completely drenched in ice. Sammy ran up to Ginny and hugged her legs.

"Mummy, I am cold," she said.

"So now your on my team," Ginny sighed looking down at Sammy. "Come on," she added quickly picking Sammy up and turning to Sirius.

"Coming?" she asked Sirius who was shaking snow off himself. He nodded and followed the girls inside. Sammy quickly took off her coat and shoes and ran into the lounge to sit in front of the fireplace. Ginny was about to follow when Sirius took her arm and pulled her back into a passionate kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around him and melting against his body. When he broke the kiss they were panting and starring at each other. Ginny hooked her mouth into a smile and giggled as if she was sixteen again. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and smiled down at her.

"I think, hot chocolate, a movie and some snuggling," he said and Ginny nodded.

"Sounds like the perfect end to a perfect morning," she said and lead Sirius into the lounge room.


End file.
